Cheaper by the Dozen and A half
by Soaring Pandas
Summary: How would one describe a Weasley summer? Wild, rambunctious and comic? Well, that just begins to describe these Wealsey's summer. Shoved into the old Grimmauld place, these youngsters are ready to wreak havoc and a poor, eight-month pregnant Victorie and a crazy driven, baby-anxious Teddy to watch them. Who ordered a bulldozer?


_**A/N: This is a reposted fic. I was not happy with my writing so I took it down and worked on it. If you've come across this before and are about to quit because the last one had "many writing mistakes", I urge you not to. When I started writing this I was so excited that I rushed through it and honestly didn't even proof read. I'd write the chapter in an hour (if not less) then I'd publish it. So hope this version is better :)**_

_**BTW this is a VERY short introduction, barley even considered one.**_

* * *

Dear James,

We are sorry honey but you and your siblings won't be able to come home for the summer. Please inform your siblings that you will be staying at 12 Grimmauld place. I think some of your other cousins will be there too. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT pull off any pranks or I'll ground you until you we lay together in the ground, maybe even longer. Yes I said I because your father has no say in this so don't expect to rely on him to get you out!

Love,

Mum and Dad

* * *

Dear Rose

Rosie we are so busy with work; your father and I, and it is necessary that we attend a meeting overseas this summer. You and Hugo will be going to 12 Grimmauld Place. Do not worry some of your cousins will be there too. Victorie and Teddy will be chaperoning so don't expect an unsupervised summer. Please listen to them and help Victorie; it's her last months' pregnancy, she won't be able to handle it. We love you.

Love,

Your Mum and Dad

* * *

Dear Freddie,

Hi son. Your father and I will have to travel for the summer. He has already left for the muggle airport. Most of your aunts and uncles will be there; if they all will, that I do not know. So you will be staying at Grimmauld place. No pranks, Fred, I am serious. Victorie and Teddy will be watching you. She's eight months pregnant for God's sake; please leave the poor woman alone.

Your Mother

* * *

Dom,

Hey sister. I don't know if you've heard but most Weasleys and of course Potters will be staying at Grimmauld Place. Mum and Dad left earlier than the rest so I am telling you. Tell Louise too. You will apparate there and take your brother he doesn't have his permit yet. Someone will need to take Rose and Hugo so just make sure you have that organised. Teddy and I will be watching you for the summer. You can invite anyone you want but please in total don't invite more than six people. Tell the others that as well, their parents probably pity me and told them not to but tell them it's okay. I can still handle it, I haven't gotten that fat!

Love,

Victorie

* * *

Molly,

Listen Honey, we have really important business and we have to leave immediately meaning you won't be able to come home for the summer. We are really sorry but you will have to go to 12 Grimmauld place. Your other cousins will be there. Be a dear and tell your sister.

Love always,

Your father and mother

* * *

James raised his eye-brow at Freddie and the lad smirked for a response. They held up the unsealed letters in the air whilst they shared a devious look.

Albus shared a worried glance with Scorpius as they watched Rose open her own letter. Practically being brothers, Scorpius was told the news right about the same time as Albus. They watched as her face glowed and Scorpius wished her face would glow everytime she looked at him. She jumped onto the couch at the other end of the room and told her three best girlfriends. Being responsible and thinking of results, the duo had to quiet their excitement and pray nothing goes wrong this summer. Shoving Weasley drama into one house don't exactly keep the house intact. They replayed all the drama that they could avoid this summer to pacify the house and they came up with one conclusion: morph them out of their Weasleyness but since that was impossible, they just hoped none of the drama would be about them.

Dominque hooted at the top of her lungs. She danced around the Slytherin common-room whilst she hugged random people. Her life had missed that certain Weasley spice.

This summer will be unforgettable, they all silently vowed.


End file.
